Photoelectric conversion devices have been required to have higher photoelectric conversion efficiency year after year. Such photoelectric conversion devices include a light-absorbing layer that is a CIS film or a CIGS film. A semiconductor layer that is to be stacked on the light-absorbing layer so as to form an optimal pn junction has been developed.
For example, a method in which a high-resistivity thin film is interposed between the light-absorbing layer and the semiconductor layer in order to control a pn junction at the interface therebetween has been described (See Patent Literature 1).